Remordere
by sodapop765
Summary: Are you sitting comfortably? Good. Now let's begin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

"_From the diary of Peter Amadeus Pettigrew June 1__st__, 1971_

_ I have completed my education at Spellwicks school for highblood boys! I will now be receiving my Hogwarts letter and then I'll get an adult wand! I'm excited and so is Addie. Paulette is sad to see me got and I'm said to be going but I'm also very excited. I'll have to try and stop wetting the bed by then to save myself the embarrassment. I'm going to meet some muggle borns too and that should be interesting. Templeton and Nicolas are always saying we live like muggle here in Remordere proper. I miss india sometimes but I barely remember it. Once I get to Hogwarts I'll learn to apperate there. Wello, now to await the arrival of the owl._

_-Peter Pettigrew soon to be greatest wizard ever"_

Paulette sighed as she rummaged through Peter's old school things. Taking care of his son Beadle Bard Pettigrew just wasn't the same. Peter had never been as willful as Beadle Bard. She sighed, she was getting too old for this. Paulette Danielle Dupree was old, very old. She was also tired, very tired. She had lived through three wars, the fall of the muggle's empire and the panic in Remordere that followed as well as three generations of Pettigrews and a loveless affair with Albus Dumbledore before the thing with Grindelwald but it was getting taxing. Then again, her entire life was taxing.

She had been born of an affair between her mother and the reigning head of the Pettigrew family, Wolfgang Ashahel Pettigrew and her mother Delrina Dupree. She was a chamber maid for the oldest son of the family, Eugene Miles Pettigrew. From Eugene sprang ten surviving legitimate children and fifteen bastards. She was put to the task of nurturing her second youngest son, Peter Amadeus Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew was not a difficult child to care for. Never the willful child, rarely defiant but incredibly lonely. He was a lonely child and the circumstances of his life were nothing that could have helped matters. He had only one friend in his life up to Hogwarts, his living circumstances didn't help that.

"Up an Adam Peter Pettigrew! Happy Birthday!" said Addie cheerfully. Her face was just beginning to wrinkle but it did nothing to tarnish her appearance. The humidity on the other hand made her hair wild like a jungle no matter how many enchanted pins she put in it.

"I'm tired." Said five year old Peter Pettigrew from under his linen blanket. He wasn't tired, he just didn't want to get out of bed.

"Come on now, it's not every day the young master turns five." Said Paulette as she pulled the blanket off of him. He responded by pulling himself into his nightshirt.

"I know it's my birthday so I should be able to have my presents and eat my cake in my bed." Said Peter

"What of Addie?" said Paulette

"She can give me presents and eat cake in my bed too." Said Peter. Paulette pretended to look serious

"Well, if you spend the rest of your life in bed I can't tell you the surprise." Said Paulette nonchalantly fanning herself. The one thing she hated about India was the heat. Well, anything to get away from Albus –Too-Long-A-Name-For-His-Own-Good Dumbledore.

"What surprise? I can catch a snake?" asked Peter getting his head out of his night shirt.

"No! No more animals Peter Pettigrew." Said Paulette pulling the nightshirt up over his head.

"I can go starkers today?" asked Peter as Paulette rummaged through his wardrobe for something to wear. She handed Peter a set of combinations and he stood up waiting to be dressed.

"Well, it's two surprises actually." Said Paulette as she dressed him. Peter looked like he was ready to jump to the ceiling

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me now!" said Peter unable to hold still.

"Not until you stop squirming. You want to spend the day in your skivvies?" said Paulette

"I can?" asked Peter

"No, what is your obsession with going about naked?" said Paulette as she pulled out a small short sailor suit.

"For me?" asked Peter running to his wardrobe. He threw it open and saw that instead of the childish semi dresses that permeated the first five years of his life there were tiny suits and kilts. He began to pull everything out of the wardrobe in a mad rush.

"Peter Pettigrew! These are new!" said Paulette as she pulled the wand from her sleeve. She gave a silent wave and the clothes flew back into their spots.

"I know! I'm all grown up now! When do I get my Hogwarts Letter?" asked Peter as he walked back to Paulette. She dressed him as best as she could while he moved back and forth in excitement.

"Not yet Peter, not yet." Said Paulette as she brushed his Pettigrew blonde hair made even blonder by the Indian Sun

"When? Or do they not deliver to India? Please tell me that they deliver to India." Said Peter as he brushed his teeth with bicarbonate of soda.

"Brush then talk, you'll choke." Said Paulette as she fixed his bow tie. If he was this excited wearing a child's suit she wondered how excited he would get wearing children's robes when he turned ten, and then Hogwarts robes at eleven.

"What's the other surprise?" asked Peter tucking his child's training wand into his pocket

"We're going home." Said Paulette as she picked the official all clear from her pocket. Peter looked at it and tried to read.

"My hi-guh bloo-d com-raids. I am pleased to ann-animate-an-noun…Paulette!" yelled Peter as he handed her the ordinance.

"It says that the outsider wizards finally got the last of Grindelwald's followers and we can go home." Said Paulette. Peter could have sworn that she said 'About bleeding time Albus'

"But this is home." Said Peter firmly. He knew that they came from another place but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned India was his home, this was his room, Addie was his best friend, and Paulette was his governess.

"This is our tea plantation in Assam, India. Home is the manor house in Remordere proper." Said Paulette

"I don't care! I live here! I'm not leaving! You hear me! I! Am! Not! Leaving!" yelled Peter, magic cackling around him. Suddenly it began to snow in the room. Paulette was amazed. He had done a few bouts of accidental magic before but nothing like this. He had never been that defiant either now that she thought of it.

"I don't decide Peter, your father does." Said Paulette as the snow began to melt. It looked more like crushed ice now that she thought about it.

"Then I'll-I'll-I'll make more snow and I'll kill all the tea." Said Peter as he began to concentrate. He waved his toy wand around a bit and only succeeded in unraveling his bowtie.

"Oh Peter." Said Paulette. She tied his bow tie and reluctantly banished the snow before it ruined the floor.

I'm not going." Said Peter. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said Paulette. The young child that was Adelhyde Cassandra Hilspare, better known as Addie. She entered the room with an aura of importance for somebody so young, dragging her exhausted governess with her.

"Happy birthday Peter." Said Addie hugging him. This seemed to cure him of the huff he was in.

"Hello Addie, Viola." Said Paulette shaking Addie and he governess' hands.

"Present you daughter of a pig!" yelled Addie as she kicked Viola in the shin. Viola quickly pulled a package out of her seemingly bottomless bag.

"We're not supposed to call them that, it's a bad insult." Said Peter

"Only to the natives." Said Addie as she adjusted her hat. She was covered from head to toe in purple. Paulette hoped that Peter ended up nothing like Adelhyde Hilspare.

"Here you go young master." Said Viola. She handed Peter a carefully wrapped package and Peter tore into it quickly. Inside was a small non-lethal snake. Paulette wanted to take it away from him but he didn't want two children throwing tantrums.

"I'm sure he's not venomous. I wanted to get you an asp or a cobra but she was afraid." Said Addie gesturing towards Viola. The children began to play and Peter seemed to have completely forgot what he was angry about. She looked over at Viola and offered a comforting hand. Viola had been a servant for even longer than her but she was old, tired, and beaten.

"Who are they?" asked Viola as she motioned out the window towards the garden. Three girls stood in the garden and they seemed to be arguing. The back haired girl appeared to be pregnant and the blonde girl was pale as any dark seeker she had ever seen. The girl with the dark blonde hair seemed to be angry about something. Paulette turned around to leave the room but she heard viola gasp.

"What? Where did they go?" asked Paulette ignore by the children who were trying to see if they had the ability speak to snakes. Viola and Paulette were both glad that the snake was under a snake charming spell.

"They disappeared in a ball of fire." Said Viola. This got the children's attention but their attention was quickly brought back to the snake

"So they disapperated?" asked Paulette

"It didn't look like any apperation I've ever seen." Said Viola. They were stopped when all the windows closed and a paraffin lamp flicked on.

"Mother requests your presence, brother." Said Nicolas Andrew Pettigrew. He was what was commonly referred to as a dark seeker. He was allergic to sunlight but he could go outside with a complicated set of potions and glamor spells. It was taxing on the nine soon to be ten year old so he didn't have them performed often. He was the reason why close cousins and especially half siblings shouldn't marry.

"Yes, N-Nicky." Said Peter. Peter was afraid of both the dark and his older brother. Addie on the other hand was defiant.

"We're playing." Said Addie. She grabbed Peter's hand and Peter looked to Paulette for help.

"Please unhand him, Adlehyde." Said Paulette as she grabbed Peter's other hand

"No! We're playing!" said Addie angrily

"Like I said little girl, he is needed." Said Nickolas

"Ad-Adlhyde….he needs to go now." Said Viola her face looking even more creased than usual. Addie turned beet red.

"What did you just say to me!" screeched Addie. She threw the cage at Viola but Paulette stopped it. Addie took her play wand from her sleeve and brandished it at Paulette. Paulette disarmed her with a wave of her hand.

"I'm going home! And when we go to Remordere proper I'll see both of you fired and in the poor house!" said Addie as she pulled Viola out the door to the disapperation spot in the hallway.

"Well, she's tightly wound." Said Nicolas with a chuckle. He motioned for Peter to follow and Paulette stayed to clean the mess up.

"Why am I needed?" asked Peter. He seldom saw his father at any time besides meals and his mother even less so. He pulled to the side as his sister older sister Margareta rushed past him followed by his other older sister Anne, another dark seeker. Peter wondered briefly why he wasn't one when so many of his siblings were

"Because you are, don't ask me how mother's mind works." Said Nicolas as they stopped in front of the door to the study. Angry muttering could be heard from within.

"Nicky…" said Peter as Nicolas wrapped at the door.

"She only asked for you." Said Nicolas.

"Enter." Said Lady Magnolia Mulberry Pettigrew. She nodded to her friend the Baron who was regaling her with tales of his conquests in the previous century. They said she was made but she knew they sought her out. She smiled as her second youngest but most adorable son entered the room.

"Hello mother." Said Peter as he stood in the door way nervously.

"One mustn't lurk in doorways, Peter. It's very rude. People might even begin to question your upbringing." Said Magnolia as she smoothed down her hair. He face, hands, and hair were streaked with ink from her note taking. She didn't want the servants to take her notes as she dictated them because she knew they thought she was mad.

"Mother?" asked Peter as he walked up to her. She took him in a hug and didn't care that his suit was getting ink on it. He knew what they said about his mother and he admitted that he was a bit unnerved with her.

"Now that you're five I want to know something." Said Magnolia

"Yes mother, what is it?" said Peter as he looked at the piles and piles of notes his mother had filled the study with. Some were magically sorting themselves out but most were sitting there in piles.

"Can you see them?" asked Magnolia motioning vaguely to het left

"See the parchment?" asked Peter

"No son, the notes are only what they give me. Can you see them?" asked Magnolia stressing her words now.

"Sorry mother." Said Peter shaking his head. Magnolia sighed.

"I agree baron and baroness, complete shame. Maybe the other boy perhaps? Templeton shows progress. Well, at least he can go out in the sunshine! Oh, don't give me that!" said Magnolia as she began to argue with nobody. Peter was afraid and his himself under the table. He drew his socks up past his knees to his breaches to keep warm as the temperature dropped. The argument began to get more intense and Peter crawled out of the study. It was a very memorable birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and never will

Peter Pettigrew decided that ten was a good age. He decided this on the eve of his eleventh birthday which took some of the realization away. Oh well, ten was still a good age. Ten meant you could wear long pants but not robes. Ten meant that you did know who your parents planned for you to marry. Ten meant that you got an adult's wand. Ten meant that you went to Spellwick's academy for High blood Witches and Wizards. Ten meant that you were too young for Hogwarts. Pettigrews either went to Hogwarts or Beubaton's for secondary schooling but Peter wanted to stay with Paulette and be home taught. It was the revelation that he would have to leave for most of the years which made ten his best age. He sat across from his sister Margareta in the long table waiting to be served his dinner. At one end sat his father eyeing the servant carrying in the large chicken and his mother sat at the other end having a conversation with someone only she could see. He looked down by his father towards his oldest brother Betelgeuse. He was speaking animatedly about something and his father seemed to agree.

"Finally." Muttered Templeton as the servants came in carrying all of their meal. Peter looked over to his younger brother and Templeton glared back. Templeton didn't seem to like him or anything else for that matter.

"Say grace son." Said Wolfgang Pettigrew. They all knew who he was referring to.

"It's a man's obligation to stick his hardenation I a women's separ-" started Betelgeuse. This earned laughs from his father and siblings above the age of twelve. His mother looked scandalized.

"Margareta please say it correctly without scandalizing the good lord." Said Magnolia. The children stared at their mother for a moment before swiftly bowing their heads in prayer.

"Please bless this food in order of appearance. Please bless the melon cobbler. Please bless the water. Please bless the wine…" said Margareta. It went on for fifteen minutes and Peter spent them looking at his reflection in his shoes. After she finished the food was almost cold. Peter dug in anyway. After the meal he retired to his room grateful for the cooling charms in the large house. Summer in Remordere wasn't as hot as in India but it wasn't pleasant in the large stone house. He entered his room and looked for Paulette. She must have been doing something important, she was usually there after his dinner because servants ate at noon. He pulled Hogwarts a History from his shelf and began to read about the place he would be attending until his runaround days. He lingered over the section on Hufflepuff. Pettigrews always went to Hufflepuff ever since the school opened before Remordere even came into existence. He grew bored of reading and decided to write in his journal. Someday he'd look back on it and reminisce with his Pettigrew children…or at least he had been told.

'_Dear Journal_

_ I will not be attending Hogwarts. I will run away and become a loveable rouge. I'll steal from the rich and give to the needy then rob the needy and give the money to the church. I will travel the world slaying dragons, capturing savages, and bringing order to an orderless land. I will travel the world on a broom! No, these are just flights of fancy. I will grow up, marry a woman, grow tea, and have lots and lots of Pettigrew children but first I will attend Hogwarts because everyone attends Hogwarts. Oh bother. Ten is the best age but tomorrow I will awaken eleven. I wonder if my letter will come then. Addie's been eleven for two whole days but she had yet to receive her letter. I think not going would be worse than going because not going would mean that I wasn't magical. Well, not being accepted would mean that I wasn't as good a wizard as I think I am and I know I am an amazing wizard. No I'm not. I can even make anything heavier than a quill levitate. Maybe I'll learn at Hogwarts! No wait, I didn't want to go. Maybe I do because Addie is going. I hope Addie is going, she is my best friend after all. She could not go if she wanted to. She'd march up to her parents and order them not to make her go. I can't do that, I'd be punished for sure. Besides, I don't really see my parents away from meals anyway, I'll have to think about that some more._

_-Peter Amadeus Pettigrew.'_

Peter closed his journal and glanced at the clock. He wondered why Paulette wasn't there and grew nervous. He decided to arrange his chocolate frog cards to pass the time and it did. He had thousands in a box which was much bigger on the inside. He decided that he was going to take them with him to Hogwarts as well as most of his things. He was roused from his thoughts when Paulette stepped through his fire place.

"Where were you?" asked Peter as he took in Paulette's appearance. She looked upset about something but he didn't know what.

"She's left." Said Paulette simply as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She looked she had been in some sort of fight.

"Whose left?" asked Peter as he walked over to her.

"Viola." Said Paulette simply

"She was dismissed? I thought Addie liked her." Said Peter

"Oh yes, Addie liked her but she didn't like Addie."

"Who couldn't like Addie?"

"Lots of people Peter."

"If she wasn't dismissed then why would she leave? Is she going to work in a factory or stay with her children?" said Peter not noticing the cark look that crossed Paulette's face

"She couldn't take that…girl anymore and left. She didn't even collect her wages." Said Paulette

"But where did she go?" asked Peter

"Out there." Said Paulette. Peter looked at her with wide eyes. He knew exactly what she meant…well he thought he did. It was getting harder to keep servants because they were leaving. He supposed that Paulette was sad because Viola had been her friend.

"Are you sad because your friend is gone?" asked Peter. Paulette sighed

"I'm sad because she…made a mistake." Said Paulette

"She forgot her wages?" asked Peter

"No, she joined a group of people." said Paulette not knowing how to explain this to a child

"A social club like the Ladies sewing group."

"No Peter, not like that."

"Like what then?"

"Peter, when you go to Hogwarts I don't want you to ever get involved with a certain group of people."

"Low Bloods and Mud Bloods?"

"No, they call themselves the Friends of Salazar Slytherin, Pure Blood Warriors, or Death Eaters." Said Paulette

"Those are strange names for social clubs. I thought it was good to be pure blood." Said Peter. There were no Muggles on Remordere Proper but he had seen some in India when he was young. The one lesson his father had taught them was that everyone who wasn't high and pure blooded was inferior.

"Peter, magic is magic and it all springs from the same source. Don't tell your parents I told you that but if any one ever tries to tell you other wise at that school you ignore them."

"But aren't they inferior?"

"Peter remember this; incest is a bad thing." Said Paulette

"What incest?"

"Marrying your sister or cousin."

"But then who will I marry?"

"Someone else. Well, that enough off to bed."

"But it's seven thirty."

"Don't argue with me young man, toddle off to bed." Said Paulette. She dressed Peter in his night shirt and tucked him in. Peter wasn't tired so he thought. He thought about what Paulette had said and how he was going to grow up to be a great wizard and how he was going to eat his weight in chocolate frogs.


End file.
